Singing This Song
by Spirited-Away
Summary: Karaoke time! All the DDs are going to sing a song, but this story has a plot... Taito, Daiken, Junra, Jyoumi, Takari, Kouyako. cp 2 and 9 should better be R (explicit lyrics), ch. 11: Star Wars
1. Aha, aha

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the songs mentioned. Attention! This is a voting fiction (details in the end). It's Taito, no other couples yet.  
  
  
  
Singing This Song  
  
„Give it to me baby! Give it to me baby!" Hikari yelled according to ‚Pretty Fly' from ‚The Offspring'. Taichi continued „And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly, for a white guy!" Turning the volume down his sister said „First, oni-chan, you're Japanese and not white, and second, you're gay so no girls would say you're pretty fly..." Tai shrugged and continued the song „The world needs wannabe's- the world loves wannabe's, so let's get some more wannabe's, hey hey do that pretty thing!" and put the CD out. He turned round to his sister „Well, dear, you take every word for true?" A bold grin appeared on his face „Than I give it to you, baby!" And he jumped on her, tossing her to the bed. He still grinned as Hikari shrieked and he stood up. „Did I frighten you?" She nodded. „Sorry, just a lil revenge!"  
  
Now the subject was changed, he asked what music she would listen to. „It's not important, I just need some practice for tonight." „Imoto-chan, we're going to a karaoke bar, nobody there is able to sing right." „Yamato is. And Mimi, too." „I don't care about Mimi and in this case neither about Yama. You're going there to have fun and not to be the greatest singer." All the DD were going to the „Shout!" this Friday evening to celebrate the 6. anniversary of the first journey to the Digital World, even Mimi had come from the States.  
  
At 6.30 p.m. the two Yagamis ringed at Yamatos door. As the blond guy opened, Tai hugged and kissed his lover. „Ready to go?" he asked while Hikari was waiting impatient. A short moment after the three of them walked to the meeting point. When they reached it, all the others were already there, even Daisuke. They went to the club and inside, they captured some tables so they could all sit together. The bar was already busy and a woman was singing „Beauty & Stupid" by X-Japan. She wasn't very good but of course everybody clapped and cheered as the song was over.  
  
„We should make an entry to the list soon to get the possibility to sing the song we like." Jyou said, and they agreed. They made their choices and would be called when their song was ready. They talked about lots of things till Yamato was called. The other DDs sighed. They had all hoped Yamato would be the last one, as after his amazing voice would have filled the bar, anybody could be better. They were slightly disappointed, but Taichi was smiling, he knew which song his boyfriend had chosen and he was sure that all his friends would be very surprised...  
  
TBC  
  
Enough for the short introduction, next chapter it is time for music. This is not your average songfic!  
  
And, now, it's your time! Yamato's song, I have already on my mind, but what's with the others? Tell me which song and who should perform it. I like both, old and new songs.  
  
This is Taito, for sure, but I am open for any other couple (I could even still insert Jun). Please tell me these two things, which song and which couples.  
  
See you next time when Yama sings ??? It won't take a long time, I promise.  
  
Spirited-Away 


	2. ...You got yourself addicted...

I did it! I can't believe I did! Sorry for those I'm going to scare, the other songs won't be so ...ehm... special... But when I first heard this song, and saw the Video, I knew I had to make it a song-fic!  
  
So, kids, don't be scared, it's a great song by a genius (my opinion). I made the rating R because of the double sensed words, Yamas movements and the f-word. I guess it's lime but still with clothes on... okay, and a lil stripping... Enough chitchat -we come back to that In The End (I'd love to do that song)... Oh I forgot, „Singing this song" I tore out of „Luv" by Travis...  
  
I don't own the song used.  
  
„...I'll be your inspirational brother..."  
  
The whole room was dark except the spotlight that pointed on Yamato who stood on stage with a cordless microphone in his hands. He was dressed in completely dark clothes and waited for the music to start. His eyes were closed in concentration. He didn't have to look at the monitor with the words as he new the song by heart.  
  
Suddenly a beeping started and Jyou who recognized it mumbled „Nonono, he can't do this, we have younger ones with us, and this would be shocking and- " Taichi shut him down in putting his hand on Jyous mouth „Just let him sing."  
  
The music started and Yamato opened his eyes. Then he begun to sing.  
  
„You got yourself some action  
  
Said you got yourself a body  
  
You got yourself an ass with  
  
Mind of it's own bring something to the party"  
  
His voice filled the club and those who now knew the song looked a bit shocked (don't forget the story takes place in Japan). Yamato continued and started to dance.  
  
„You got yourself addicted  
  
You shoot up, it saves you time  
  
You got yourself a paycheck  
  
Faces in the places where the sun don't shine"  
  
He went over the stage to a nearby table where some students were sitting and yelled the chorus to them.  
  
„I'll be your sexual freak  
  
Of the week  
  
I'll be your inspirational brother -sister  
  
Yo mama can't you see  
  
I'll be your sexual freak  
  
Of the week -Ohh touch it  
  
I'll be your educational lover  
  
Your one fuck fantasy"  
  
Open-mouthed the students watched Yamato walking provocative to the other side of the stage where he addressed himself to the whole room.  
  
"Can I come on in, my sweet baby  
  
Can I move on in"  
  
He blinked and turned round with a hip-shake.  
  
"Can I come on in, my sweet baby,  
  
Can I move on in"  
  
He held the mic as close to his mouth as if he would eat it- or do other things with it...  
  
„You got yourself some action"  
  
While singing the line he jumped of stage and reached his friends. He grinned and went to the computer junkie Koushirou.  
  
„Said you got your sexy Java  
  
You got your speed connection  
  
Free chat, fuck that, get a little harder"  
  
Yamatos grin was so satisfied that Koushirou blushed as red as his hair was. While Yamato continued to sing, Miyako leant over to Koushirou and asked „Caught red-handed, hentai?!"  
  
„You got yourself a big bed  
  
You shoot off, take your time  
  
In the house with a bitch and a mouse"  
  
He gave first Sora and than Mimi sharp looks (yeah, I got always time for a lil Sora bash).  
  
„And your daddy's plastic how fantastic yeah!"  
  
Yamato breathed deeply and than seated himself on Tais lap before singing the following lines  
  
„I'll be your sexual freak -Back up on this-  
  
Of the week  
  
I'll be your inspirational brother -Sister  
  
Yo mama can't you see"  
  
He wrapped an arm around Taichis neck and ignored the looks some of the other guests gave them. These people couldn't speak English, which was better, because if they could their protest would have been enormous and would have interrupted the song.  
  
„I'll be your sexual freak  
  
Of the week –sexual"  
  
It seemed he whispered the words just for his lover. Taichi watched him with pleasure.  
  
„I'll be your educational lover  
  
Yeah! Your one fuck fantasy"  
  
Yamato stood up and let his tongue run over his lips. He went back to the stage, not stopping to sing.  
  
„Can I come on in, my sweet baby  
  
Can I move on in"  
  
On stage he began to unbutton his shirt slowly...  
  
„Can I come on in, my sweet baby,  
  
Can I move on in"  
  
... after 3 buttons he stopped and danced a bit more. He made some more hip- shakes and Ken asked who he was going to imitate. „Elvis" proposed Jyou, and Daisuke said that it could be Shakira.  
  
"Sexual freak - Sister  
  
I think I need to re-booty booty  
  
Sexual freak – Sister"  
  
Takeru mumbled towards Hikari „At least it matches him..." „Why? Is he really a- freak?" „Ehm, for that you should better ask your brother... I mean that he picked a song which is originally by George Michael, who is gay like Yamato himself."  
  
Well, Yamato himself didn't hear their conversation, he was still doing his job.  
  
"You got yourself some action  
  
Said you got yourself a body  
  
You got yourself an ass  
  
With mind of its own brings something to the party"  
  
He put one hand at his crotch, much sexier than Micheal Jackson.  
  
"Come on kids, don't be scared  
  
It's a tits and ass world you gotta be prepared"  
  
He gave a short glance at lil Iori who didn't understand much as he was unable to speak English.  
  
Yamato was ready for the final and twisted over the stage.  
  
"Come on kids, don't be scared  
  
It's a tits and ass world you gotta be prepared  
  
Come on kids, you know your mama and your daddy don't care  
  
Don't be scared, it's a tits and ass world you gotta be prepared!"  
  
And he breathed exhausted into the mic till the music stopped. After a short moment of silence the crowd started clapping and cheering. The Digi folk were the loudest, of course. Yamato bowed and went over to his friends. His and Tais eyes met and the brown eyed boy said „Yama, that was... somewhat... interesting... I loved it" He now had drawn Yamatos head down and whispered something into his ears. The blond blushed but nodded and pulled Tai out of his seat. The former leader announced that they had „something to clear at the man's room" and they vanished, suspiciously watched by the others.  
  
„Oh my..." Mimi sighed. „Who's next?" The very moment Daisukes name was called. The goggle boy climbed on stage and looked through the bar...  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally done... I love the song „Freeek!" and the video could really be an Anime, with all the strange clothes they wear...  
  
Okay, I take the song proposed for Daisuke, I really like the idea. But c'mon people, tell me more songs! Just a song you like, and if I like it, too, I'll use it...  
  
The couples I'll use (but I'm not going to mention every pairing in the story) are: Taito, Takari, Daiken, Jyoumi, Kouyako (Izzy/Yolei), Iori needs nobody, and Junra (Jun/Sora)... if you don't like them, it's time to protest NOW. This still is a voting fic. Please review anyway. 


	3. Have I lost my mind? - Yes!

Back with a new song. I think I will even use songs that not everybody is going to know... I don't own „Hero". Nuff said, let's start!  
  
A parody not meant to be one  
  
Daisuke swallowed. He didn't know the song very well and now he didn't even know anymore why he had chosen it. Now he was standing here, going to make a fool of himself. He glanced over to his friends. Taichi and Yamato had not come back yet, and the others looked at him rewarding he would sing something special, not the common song he had picked.  
  
The music started and the first line appeared on the screen. He tried hard not to miss his intonation and succeeded.  
  
"Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
  
Would you run and never look back  
  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
  
Would you save my soul tonight"  
  
His voice was shaking, he was not sure about the notes, but after a few lines it worked better.  
  
„Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this  
  
Now would you die for the one you love  
  
Hold me in your arms tonight"  
  
He took a deep breath before it was chorus time. He saw Ken who watched him, and that encouraged him.  
  
"I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away"  
  
He was very surprised that he didn't miss a note... then he realized that he had stood all the time rigid as an ice-cube, and started to move a bit.  
  
"Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
  
Would you lie would you remember  
  
Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care - you're here tonight"  
  
Realizing it was very much harder to sing while moving, he stopped but then he remembered a concert on which Enrique Iglesias sung the song, and he wrapped his hands around the microphone as the Latin lover always does. (I hope you've seen that once... it looks... weird)  
  
"I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away"  
  
Daisuke still clinched the make, trying to imitate Mr. Iglesias as well as he could. His eyes almost never lost contact with the Karaoke-monitor and so he couldn't see the reaction to his singing clearly. He didn't notice he looked very ridiculous.  
  
"Ohhh I just wanna hold you,  
  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
  
Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind  
  
I don't care - you're here tonight"  
  
Suddenly he remarked that Tai and Yamato had come back from whatever they had done (...) and this made him nervous. Yamato was such a great singer, he would laugh at him. Daisuke screwed the next verse.  
  
"I-I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain"  
  
He shouted the following lines to recover his self-confidence. Iglesias always moved his arms around the microphone in a very special way, Daisuke was hardly trying to act like him.  
  
„Oh yeah!  
  
"I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away"  
  
Watching Ken and ignoring Yamato helped him to continue the song. He didn't realize anymore reaction of the people. He could now sing them by heart. So he gave everything and thougt he was a great latin star...  
  
„I can be your hero  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
And I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away"  
  
He rote down the ending, just wanting to escape (hey, isn't this a song be Enrique, too?) the stage.  
  
"You can take my breath away  
  
I can be your hero" the last line was mumbled and as soon as possible Daisuke made his way back to the DDs, ignoring the cheering the hall gave.  
  
He sat down next to Ken and looked down. „You were lovely!" Ken said and embraced him. All the others said he was good, too, and he believed them. Hikari giggled and he asked why, so she told him that his parody of Iglesias was great and really funny. „Oh" was his only comment. So the other thought he was kidding! But he had done his best to imitate the Latin star... He sighed. At least they liked it.  
  
While an old man sung an Enka (traditional Japanese music), the chosen ordered some drinks, but before they were served, Sora was called to the stage...  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Uhm, I wrote this in *looks at her clock* not more than 20 minutes! And, yeah, you read right, the next one is Sora... if I don't get the ultimate Sora-Song from you one day after I added this, I took the song I thought of. If you knew how much I „like" Sora, you can easily guess what kind of song this will be...  
  
C U next time, please review! And PS, I'm going to use a Special Guest in one of the next chapters, and maybe a character from another Anime... 


	4. Just the beginning, not the end

I keep on writing... First: I forgot to mention, Ndogg told me to let Daisuke sing „Hero"... Second: I love the reviewers who did the following, one told me „Oh nooooo" but wished a song (not correct written), and one told me not to like „the" couple but did not mention which! „me" wanted Junra, and let them sing together, well, here we go! As I don't really like these girls, I've chosen the song they are going to sing, I love it! It's by Melanie C and Lisa „Left Eye" Lopes (R.I.P!)... I planned to use this song before L. Lopes crash. I don't write anything between the song lines, this part is not so funny. I don't own the song.  
  
"..." Sora sings *...* Jun sings "*...*" both  
  
NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN  
  
Suddenly and out of nowhere, Jun appeared. Yamato gasped and tried to hide behind Taichi. But Jun just said „I still think you're looking amazing, but as you know I got special someone I love." And she followed Sora on stage and soon the music started.  
  
*Come on*  
  
"Ooh yeah"  
  
*Never be the same again*  
  
"I call you up whenever things go wrong  
  
You're always there  
  
You are my shoulder to cry on  
  
I can't believe it took me quiet so long  
  
To take the forbidden step  
  
Is this something that I might regret?"  
  
*Come on come on*  
  
"Nothing ventured nothing gained"  
  
*You are the one*  
  
"A lonely heart that can't be tamed"  
  
*Come on come on*  
  
"I'm hoping that you feel the same"  
  
*Yeah*  
  
"This is something that I can't forget  
  
"I thought that we would just be friends  
  
Things will never be the same again  
  
It's just the beginning it's not the end  
  
Things will never be the same again  
  
It's not a secret anymore  
  
Now we've opened up the door  
  
Starting tonight and from now on  
  
We'll never, never be the same again  
  
*Never ne the same again"  
  
„Now I know that we were close before  
  
I'm glad I realized I need you so much more  
  
And I don't care what every one will say  
  
It's about you and me  
  
And we'll never be the same again  
  
"I thought that we would just be friends  
  
*Oh yeah*  
  
"*Things will never be the same again*"  
  
Never be the same again  
  
It's just the beginning it's not the end  
  
*We've only just begun*  
  
"Things will never be the same again  
  
It's not a secret anymore  
  
Now we've opened up the door"  
  
„Opened up the door)  
  
Starting tonight and from now on"  
  
"*We'll never be the same again  
  
Never be the same again*"  
  
*Nite and day  
  
Black beach sand to red clay  
  
The US to UK  
  
NYC to LA  
  
From sidewalks to highways  
  
See it'll never be the same  
  
What I'm sayin my mind frame never changed til you came and rearranged  
  
But sometimes it seems completely forbidden  
  
To discover those feelings that we kept so well hidden  
  
When there's no competition  
  
And you render my condition  
  
Though improbable it's not impossible  
  
For a love that could be unstoppable  
  
But wait a fine line's between fate and destiny  
  
Do you believe in the things that were just meant to be?  
  
When you tell me the stories of your quest for me  
  
Picturesque is the picture you paint effortlessly  
  
And as our energies mix and begin to multiply  
  
Everyday situations they start to simplify  
  
So things will never be the same between you and I  
  
We intertwined our life forces and now we're unified*  
  
"I thought that we would just be friends"  
  
*Come on*  
  
"Things will never be the same again  
  
It's just the beginning it's not the end  
  
Things will never be the same again  
  
It's not a secret anymore  
  
Now we've opened up the door  
  
Starting tonight and from now on  
  
We'll never be the same again"  
  
*Come on come on*  
  
"*Things will never be the same again*"  
  
*You are the one*  
  
"*Never be the same again...  
  
It's no a secret anymore...  
  
Never be the again...  
  
It's not a secret anymore  
  
Never be the same again, oh yeah  
  
Never be the same again...  
  
Never be the same again*"  
  
As the hall had stopped the clapping and cheering, Sora and Jun bowed and went back to the others, who were astonished. They had performed the song so well, beautiful and the love between them was touchable. „Onee-san, you were amazing... eh, you too, Sora." „Thanks" his sister answered and said „And I was better than you- which is not very difficult of course- I watched it from the entrance." She turned to Sora „And I apologize for being late, love, I didn't hear itouto leaving." „Because I tried not to alert her." Daisuke whispered to Ken.  
  
They finally had their drinks in front of them and watched an lil boy going to stage...  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Done... the next one is a special guest. I'm already done writing „the lil boy's" part, it's just an intermezzo. Please keep on reviewing and telling me songs, or duet-wishes... or trios... Spirit 


	5. Interlude: The VIII.

This is just an interlude! 'kay, I said „no Tamers" but I really wanted to use him, cos of the name! I don't even know his Japanese one. As you know I don't like Tamers, and here we go. The song is from the sixties, and originally by Herman's Hermits.  
  
A Human-Digimon-Duet  
  
A small boy, not more than ten years old climbed on stage. He had very blue hair and the clique was surprised to see a long eared Digimon on his shoulders. Tai sighed „Well, let's see what our hanger-on is able to do." Ken looked furious at him „An we, are we just hanger-ones, too?" „No, because you got a crest." They couldn't continue their talking because the child started to sing.  
  
"I'm Henry the eighth I am, Henry the eighth I am, I am. I got married to the widow next door. She's been married seven times before, and every one was an Henry"  
  
„Henry" The Digimon jumped in.  
  
"She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam"  
  
„No Sam" again the Digi.  
  
"I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry, Henry the eighth I am"  
  
„What a song!" Yamato laughed.  
  
"Second verse same as the first..."  
  
„Yeah, with lotsa text." Sora added. Jyou muttered „He should better take care that his Digimon doesn't sing that obviously, he should better keep the secret of these creatures, or they won't have any rest nevermore." „Oh, please, don't be so pathetic darling" Mimi smiled at him. „But he's right" Koushiro interrupted her. „If scientists like the strange blond-haired guy at the next table are going to analyze the Digital World, the result could be cruel to all Digimon." Hikari looked at him „I see he's strange, wearing sun-glasses in a dark Karaoke-Bar, but how do you know he's a scientist?" „I've seen him once in a magazine. He's called Yamaki ... Yamaki whatever. He has got the theory a second world to our is existing, and – look how he watches the child on stage." The Destined brought back their attention to the stage.  
  
"I'm Henry the eighth I am, Henry the eighth I am, I am. I got married to the widow next door. She's been married seven times before, and every one was an Henry"  
  
„Henry"  
  
"She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam"  
  
„No Sam"  
  
"I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry, Henry the eighth I am"  
  
„Is there any different text?" Takeru asked. „No, I know the song because my lovely grandpa often listens to such music" Iori explained. And he was right.  
  
„I'm Henry the eighth I am, Henry the eighth I am, I am. I got married to the widow next door. She's been married seven times before, and every one was an Henry"  
  
„Henry"  
  
"She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam"  
  
„No Sam"  
  
"I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry. Henry the eighth I am"  
  
And now, in the end, unbelievable, a variation!  
  
„H – E – N – R - Y"  
  
Now the Digimon and the boy finished the song together.  
  
"Henry, Henry. Henry, Henry.Henry the eighth I am, I am. Henry the eighth I am!"  
  
"Yeah!" The boy sighed.  
  
The destined clapped politely as the blue haired dude walked over to them, he seemed slightly nervous. „Hi! You are the chosen, aren't you? I'm Henry." Hikari stared at him „NO!? You're Henry the eighth, you are? Not truly, or what?" „Yagami Hikari, Holder of Light... I'm Henry Lee, not the eight. And that's my partner." „Nihao." Henry was very awe-struck, but not his Digi. After some time Henry went back to his friends, who had Digimons as well, but they didn't bring them to the Bar. Henry had explained they were not going to sing, they feared to make a fool of themselves in front of the Destined.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Done! The next singer will be... Mimi! Please review! 


	6. So sexy it hurts

Back with the Pink-Haired Girl. Please imagine her wearing the complete 01 Outfit... Let's say she's wearing it because it's the first of august, kay? Attention: The song is originally by Right Said Fred, so the singer is a man! But I used it anyways. I love it, it's one of the very few pop-songs I really appreciate. And Of course I don't own the song.  
  
The Pink Poor Pussy Cat  
  
The completely pink dressed girl climbed on stage, trying to be as elegant as she could. „Since when she is re-dying her hair pink, Jyou-kun?" asked Taichi. „Dunno." Came the answer „You know that we don't get to meet each other very often." „Gomen ne, I forgot." Every of the destined expected Mimi to sing a love or at least a mid-tempo number, but instead of it, Mimi had chosen a funny song. She took the mic into her hands and started, at first it was just a lil talking.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me"  
  
Then the music went in and Mimi really started singing. It was lovely.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt.  
  
So sexy it hurts"  
  
And while saying it she rapidly pulled out her jacket- which seemed to be linked to her blouse- and surprisingly she was standing on stage wearing nothing but a short rock and a very small top. It looked incredibly hot.  
  
„Are these clothes made for ~stripping~ or what? Dai-chan, what do you think about this???" Ken asked his boyfriend. But Daisukes mind seemed to be off to nowhere as he answered „What I think? I- I think I could fall for her! --- Ouch!" he coughed as Ken slapped him in the face. While Daiken were setting their trouble, Mimi was singing along.  
  
"And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
  
New York and Japan  
  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
  
Too sexy for your party  
  
No way I'm disco dancing"  
  
And so she didn't dance, but she swaggered all over the stage as if she was..  
  
"I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I do my little turn on the catwalk"  
  
„Oh boy, Jyou-kun, you should be so lucky having a girl as pretty as her..." Koushirou said but was interrupted by Miyako who sobbed „Baka yorou! And what about me?" „Uhm... well, Miya-chan... you are... very nice, but.. you are... so... young! Yeah, young, that's what I mean! D-do you understand, love?"  
  
„Look at them, Taichi. Miyako, Daisuke, Ken. All of the new Destined are having problems, just because Mimi is singing. They are SO childish." Yamato rolled his eyes. „Yeah. And I don't see the point in doing so. Only because she is ripping off her clothes. But I have to admit she's a good singer." „And what about -?" „Let me continue... of course you are better, Yama!" And Tai leant over to kiss his blonde-haired angel.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
  
Too sexy by far  
  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that?"  
  
She had thrown her hat away while singing, and an old man hit hard the floor trying to catch it. Now he was sitting at his table, stroking the hat gently. His wife seemed not to be too happy about him.  
  
"I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk"  
  
And she acted like a model. She did her turns, made her hip shakes and looked very smart.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my - too sexy for my - too sexy for my –"  
  
Her lips kept well the secret for what she was too sexy... while singing the next chorus she tip-toed over the stage, always looking magnificent.  
  
"Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I do my little turns on the catwalk"  
  
Now she gave everything for the finishing move (sorry, I watched too much WWF this week-end). She scanned:  
  
"I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat!  
  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me"  
  
„She, she's not going to leave me, is she?" Jyous voice was shaking. „Of course not!" Sora soothed him. „It's just a song, even if it is very much her. Don't be scared."  
  
"And I'm too sexy for this song"  
  
Mimi was done and wanted to climb off stage, she kneeled down to collect her clothes, and so the crowd could see her thong. As the Hat-catcher whistled a loud, his wife almost knocked him out and Mimi realized her delicate pose. She headed over to her friends as soon as she could.  
  
„Poor Pink Pussy Cat!" Jun greeted her. „Nani?" „Didn't you realized what you were doing to the couples here?" Yamato asked. Than he pointed first to Daisuke and Ken, to Miyako and Koushirou, to the Hat-catcher family and to others in the bar. They were all arguing. Mimi shrieked. „Oh no! To be too sexy is such a high-prize!" Jyou looked at her. „But not too sexy for me?" „No, darling... You're my medicine man, I need you!"  
  
After a woman had performed the Weiß Kreuz TV-series opening, the DD couples had cleared all their arguments, and the Hat-catcher pair had left the bar separately. And then, Iori was called to the stage.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************  
  
Done again! That is the first chapter I like! The next one is, as I said, Iori and he's going to sing a Beatles song. If you ask why, just look at his hairdo! The title of Mimis song is easily to guess, it's called „Too sexy" 


	7. Al as Dee

We don't need no introduction! Ehm, no, we need one: I know that Iori isn't that much younger than the others „new" Destined, but in this story he is. I don't own „Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". Hope you all know it.  
  
  
  
„'English' wa nihongo de nan desu ka?" ('English' means in Japanese what?)  
  
Iori was standing on stage. The small boy looked down to his feet, he was nervous as shit. He had chosen a song by The Beatles because his grandpa often compared him with them. He didn't listen very often to the songs of them, and so he had chosen the only one he recognized on the list. The music started.  
  
"Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
  
with tangerine trees and marmalade skies.  
  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly  
  
a girl with kaleidoscope eyes."  
  
Iori was singing with a lovely Japanese accent. He didn't know his squeaky voice matched perfectly the orignial mood of the song.  
  
"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green  
  
towering over your head.  
  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes  
  
and she's gone."  
  
Takeru looked a bit worried to the staged. „Hikari, isn't that ---"  
  
"Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, aaaaaaahaa"  
  
He nodded. „Yes it is. That's the drug song. Why had he chosen it?" Hikari grinned. „You mean he's hiding something? Could be, could be, as he is in the cruel age of ten." Takeru looked scared. Hikari sighed. „Oh, don't be so worried, love! I was kidding."  
  
"Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain  
  
where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies.  
  
Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers  
  
that grow so incredibly haiiiiiiiiiiiigh."  
  
„Hey, itouto-chan, do we have to worry about your DNA-partner?" „Yamato! He's already sorrowful as hell, and you, you are deepening his worries." „That's why I'm doing it, Hikari." „You're heartless."  
  
"Newspaper taxis appear on the shore  
  
waiting to take you away.  
  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds  
  
and you're gone.  
  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, aaaaahaaaa"  
  
Ken laughed. „I love how he yells the ‚aaaaahaaaa'." Daisuke agreed. It seemed they had totally settled the score after Mimi had performed her song.  
  
"Picture yourself on a train in the station  
  
with plasticine porters with looking glass ties.  
  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile  
  
the girl with kaleidoscope eyes."  
  
Finally Iori was giving everything, so his version of the song sounded more „high" than even the original.  
  
"Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, aaaaaaahaaaaa, Lucy in the sky with dia, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, aaaaaahaaaaa, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds..."  
  
Iori bowed gently and went back to the others. Takeru looked at him. „Iori, is there something you wanna talk about?" „Iie." „But why were you performing a drug-song?" „Nani?" Then he was cut off by Hikari: „Iori, *Do you speak English*?" „Sumimasen, Hikari-san, sore wa nihongo de nan desu ka?" „Kore wa *anata wa eigo ga dekimasu ka*." „Só desu ka. Gomen nasai, watashi wa eigo dewa arimasen." /Just like I guessed/ Hikari thought. /Iori is so propper, he wouldn't sing such a song if he knew the content./ So everybody was fine, as Ken was called on stage.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
*sighs* I didn't want to make Ioris part longer than it needs... For those who didn't understand the Japanese conversation, Hikari is asking him if he speaks English in English and he asks what that means. So she explains it to thim. He answers that he now understands her question and he apologizes for he doesn't speak Englisch.  
  
Pleeeeeez keep reviewing! I love reading them. 


	8. Mole in a hole

Ken-chan's turn! I've chosen a song by U2 as I think Ken looks like a lil version of Bono (Yeah, sue me!) And I think the lyrics are him, at least a bit. I think after being the Kaizer he was in a hole, and got carried out by Daisuke (even in the TV-series). So I have chosen „Elevation" which I don't own.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't found the english word for „Mikrofon-Ständer" I hope, microphone-holder will do? I mean the pillar/post on which you can put the mike...  
  
You too, my friend!  
  
Ken sighted the bar. He wanted to know if anyone would still recognize the former genius, but he couldn't make it out cleary because at first, he looked very much older now, wearing black clothes and a leather jacket and second, he had come their with the other Destined who were such a sick horde and seemed completely lunatic, no one would relate a high-class student with them. Ken sighed. His song wouldn't make it look better. Than he had no more time to think because the first introduction notes could be heard. He clinched his hands around the microphone and started:  
  
"Yeah-Yeah, hoooo-hoooo, hooooo-hooooo, hoooo-hooo, hoooo-hooo, hooooo- hoooo, hoooo-hooo, hoooo-hoooo"  
  
„Wow, I didn't know Ken could yell that well- hey that rhymed- it seems he's a very loud one, isn't he, Daisuke?" „Hai Tai –hey that rhymed too, rhymes galore- that's very cool, you know. I love his soft moans when I... eh, that's private, I didn't say anything, all right Tai?!"  
  
"High, higher than the sun  
  
You shoot me from a gun  
  
I need you to elevate me here  
  
At corner of your lips  
  
As the orbit of your hips  
  
Eclipse"  
  
„Hey, I love U2!" Tai said happily. Daisuke blushed „Uhm, that's fine Tai, but what about Yamato?" „Eh? Oh... Daisuke, you're such a jackass [*]! U2, that's the band! U2 with the singer Bono, are the original performers of that song! Anata no baka!" „Sorry!" Daisuke blushed more hardly...  
  
"You elevate my soul  
  
I've got no self control  
  
Been living like a mole now  
  
Going down, excavation  
  
I and I in the sky  
  
You make me feel like I can fly  
  
So high  
  
Elevation"  
  
„Do you know the anecdote about Bono, Hika-chan?" „No. What is it?" And Takeru explained. „When U2 are on tour, every land is cleaning up things, because they are fearing them! Not only the fact that they –especially Bono- tell the whole world about this lands slums and so on, no, they are giving free-charity-concerts! So every government asks before U2 enter their country if there are any revolts going on, and if yes, Bono is not allowed to entry! Fear of charity concerts! That's strange, isn't it?" The others nodded. (This story I got to know by my English Teacher...)  
  
"A star  
  
Lit up like a cigar  
  
Strung out like a guitar  
  
Maybe you can educate my mind  
  
Explain all these controls  
  
Can't sing but I've got soul  
  
The goal is elevation"  
  
Now our friends eyes were banned to the stage „Can't sing" was as untrue as in the original. Ken's voice was just made for that song.  
  
"A mole  
  
Digging in a hole  
  
Digging up my soul now  
  
Going down, excavation  
  
I and I in the sky  
  
You make me feel like I can fly  
  
So high  
  
Elevation"  
  
While howling the next line, Ken walked over to the left side of the stage and fetched the microphone-holder ....  
  
"Hoooo-hoooo, hoooo-hoooo, hooooo-hoooo, hoooo-hoooo, hoooo-ooooo, hoooo- oooo, hoooo-oooo, hooooo-ooooo"  
  
...which he carried on the middle of the stage and put the mike in.  
  
"Love  
  
Lift me up out of these blues  
  
Won't you tell me something true  
  
I believe in you"  
  
These lines he had sung more quietly and he had lifted up his arms slowly so that in the end he was standing in a cross-position. Than he threw his arms down powerful and almost screamed:  
  
"A mole  
  
Digging in a hole  
  
Digging up my soul now  
  
Going down, excavation"  
  
He stood straddle-legged and bowed a bit to get closer to the microphone.  
  
"Higher now  
  
In the sky  
  
You make me feel like I can fly  
  
So high  
  
Elevation"  
  
Ken finally retook the microphone in his fist and with one hand he snipped the beat.  
  
"Elevation – Elevation – Elevation – Elevation, whoooo-hoooo, hoooo-hoooo, whoooo-hoooo, whoooo-hooooo"  
  
He went back to the others who congratulated him to such an energetic performance. It didn't take a long time and Koushiro and Jyou were called to the stage.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Yeah^^ next chapter is a wished song, but I needed two people for it!  
  
[*] did I mention that in German MTV was a Jackass-week-end last Saturday and Sunday? 4 episodes in a row! Great! I just "love" it... but sometimes I can't stand it *shudders* Have you seen how they were once eating an living fish and then spew it out, and it was still alive? Or... no I got to stop, but I love the funny things they do... Johnny Knoxville, you're the greatest!  
  
And, as I'm speaking of disgusting thing, already get to know the new Eminem song/Video? I enjoy every time I see it, even if I love Moby and bought „18" the day it was released! „So this must mean I'm disgusting, but it's just me, I'm just obscene!" Adore it.  
  
Please-please review! 


	9. It ain't me, isn't it so?

Hello Koji Imate! I'm using your idea for Izzy! But as it must be a duet, I used Jyou as well. This part is quiet long, because the song is. And read the song lines, too, please.  
  
I don't own „It wasn't me"  
  
*...* Koushiro "..." Jyou /..../ Jyou's thoughts  
  
What a "Hotshot"  
  
Jyou and Koushiro went on stage and before the song started Jyou whispered to the red-head: „Do you really want to perform the song?" *Yeah, why not?* „But it is obscene! And I can't rap!" *Well, now it is too late!* That was true as the music started.  
  
*Yo man*  
  
"Yo."  
  
*Open up man*  
  
"What do you want man?"  
  
*My girl just caught me*  
  
"You let her catch you?"  
  
*I don't know how I let this happen*  
  
"With who?"  
  
*The girl next door, you know?*  
  
"Man..."  
  
*I don't know what to do*  
  
Say it wasn't you!"  
  
*Alright*  
  
„Coooool! Shaggy!" Miyako seemed very happy. „Did my P-chan (P-chan is from Ranma ½, and I took it here from the abbreviation for P-ersonal computer, I love pet-names!) know I love this singer? He is so cute!" „But she does know about the content, doesn't she?" Hikari whispered towards her brother who just shrugged.  
  
*Honey came in and she caught me red handed  
  
Creeping with the girl next door  
  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
  
Bangin on the bathroom floor  
  
How could I forget that I had  
  
Given her an extra key  
  
All this time she was standing there  
  
She never took her eyes off me*  
  
„I didn't know that such a PC-freak would be such a good singer! I'm really astonished." Sora declared. „What? You expected my P-chan to be bad?" „Hai. And all what I think of a rapping Jyou is – Mimi! Don't look at me like that, you're frightening me!"  
  
"How you can grant the woman access to your villa  
  
Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow  
  
You better watch your back before she turn into a killer  
  
Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner  
  
To be a true player you have to know how to play  
  
If she say you're not, convince her say you're gay  
  
Never admit to a word when she say makes a claim  
  
And you tell her baby no way"  
  
Unbelievable but true, Jyou did his job well, even if he really was against the text. /I would have never been singing such a song, if I hadn't loose this damn bet that I would able to drink more glasses than Koushiro!/ was his only thought (and it is your imagination what drinks I mean).  
  
*But she caught me on the counter*  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
*Saw me bangin on the sofa*  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
I even had her in the shower  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
*She even caught me on camera*  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
*She saw the marks on my shoulder*  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
*Heard the words that I told her*  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
*Heard the screams getting louder*  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
*She stayed until it was over*  
  
„Sorry Mimi, Jyou is very good! It's surprising, though." „Sora-darling, don't make her upset any more! If views could kill, you were already dead!" (and I would not care about it) Jun stopped her from nerving Mimi.  
  
*Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
  
Creeping with the girl next door  
  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
  
Bangin on the bathroom floor  
  
I had tried to keep her from what  
  
She was about to see  
  
Why should she believe me when I  
  
Told her it wasn't me*  
  
/Oh, it's my turn again/ Jyou thought, /I should better pay attention/  
  
"Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on da right prefix  
  
Whenever you should see her make da gigolo flex  
  
As funny as it be by you, it not that complex  
  
Seein is believin so you better change your specs  
  
You know she not gonna be worrying bout things from the past  
  
Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass  
  
Wait for your answer: go over there  
  
But if she pack a gun you know you better run fast"  
  
Yamato listened carefully „How did he get the slang that well? It sounds as if it is his normal way of speaking." Miyako answered „By ‚Internet-Quick- Speak- the fast way to learn a foreign language', did you reward anything other by my P-chan?" Yamato shook his head.  
  
*But she caught me on the counter*  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
*Saw me bangin on the sofa*  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
I even had her in the shower  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
*She even caught me on camera*  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
*She saw the marks on my shoulder*  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
*Heard the words that I told her*  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
*Heard the screams getting louder*  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
*She stayed until it was over*  
  
/Hey, I start to like the song. It's a catchy little tune./  
  
*Honey came in and she caught me red handed  
  
Creeping with the girl next door  
  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
  
How could I forget that I had  
  
Given her an extra key  
  
All this time she was standing there  
  
She never took her eyes off me*  
  
Miyako said: „And now, the best part: He apologizes! I feel somewhat mighty when I hear P-chan apologizing, heheheheeeee!" „Ehm, she has not gone insane, hasn't she?" Hikari cared a bunch about her best friend. Miyako suddenly took of her glasses and started cleaning them.  
  
*Gonna tell her that I'm sorry  
  
For the pain that I've caused  
  
I've been listenin to your reasonin  
  
It makes no sense at all  
  
We should tell her that I'm sorry  
  
For the pain that I've caused  
  
You may think that you're a player  
  
But you're completely lost  
  
That's why I sing*  
  
Miyako's glasses were now as clear as crystal. So she could watch Koushiro (and Jyou) singing the end more closely.  
  
*Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
  
Creeping with the girl next door  
  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
  
How could I forget that I had  
  
Given her an extra key  
  
All this time she was standing there  
  
She never took her eyes off me*  
  
/Oh, the last three lines. How sad/  
  
„It wasn't me, it wasn't me, it wasn't me!"  
  
Both bowed and went off stage and sat down at their friend's table. They talked a bit while Yamaki was on stage singing the „Cruel Angel Theme" (The Neon Genesis Evangelion Opening). Some *Tap-tap*-sounds could be heard at their table. „It wasn't me... It wasn't me..." Jyou murmured. He was so into the song he didn't realize at first sight the other watching him. But then Mimi tipped him on the shoulder and he suddenly came back to the real world. /Oh fuck! I was wrong, it's not only a catchy little tune, it's a haunting one! I can't get it out of my head! That's crazy!/ While Jyou was trying to get other things into his mind, Miyako was called to the stage.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Okay, if you didn't like it, it wasn't me :D *laughs hysterical* And in case you don't know, Hotshot is the name of the record on which the song was published. 


	10. Faking since day one?

Yay! It's Miyakos part! You can say it's a response to Koushiros song! This song is one of the few Metal like stuff that a female sings! Her voice is quiet cool, it's really a great song! It's sad, I don't own „Bimbo" by Lambretta. This is the song I like best from all of the songs I used till now.  
  
  
  
Call and Response  
  
Miyako went to the stage, the first action she had there was to throw her glasses to the floor and than to torn her hairs till they were very untidy and wild. Hah, she would prove it Koushiro, she could be sexy if she wants to. Than the music started, while Miyako hastily pulled of her jacket, now she was standing there in a short robe and began to sing.  
  
"Who's she  
  
Blowing kisses from the catwalk  
  
Tell me  
  
I really gotta – KNOW!  
  
She screamed and she really seemed angry.  
  
"Since when  
  
Did you need another girlfriend?  
  
Since when?  
  
I really gotta - know!  
  
I really gotta – know!"  
  
„Well, Koushiro-kun, are you cheating on her?" Hikari asked. His face went pale „No, I'm definitely not!" Hikari eyed him „But she yells as if there is someone! Who is it?" „It wasn't me!" „Jyou! This was inappropriate..." Koushiro sighed. „I'll tell you, I am NOT cheating on her. Never. I think she is still upset because I almost drooled as Mimi was singing... And I know that she likes Nu Metal."  
  
"She's been fakin´ since day one  
  
A friendly kiss includes no tongue  
  
Who's she - Tell me  
  
Now she's sleeping in my bed  
  
Oh God I wish that she was dead  
  
I need to know - who's that Bimbo?"  
  
Miyako was singing the chorus and looked over to her friends. Angrily she realized that they were talking with each other and not paying her the attention she wanted. She licked her lips.  
  
"Who's she  
  
Looking goofy in a Gucci-dress  
  
What´s that  
  
I really gotta - know!  
  
Oh, which bone  
  
In her body should I break first?  
  
Which one?  
  
The Bimbo's gotta - go!  
  
The Bimbo's gotta – GO!"  
  
So she screamed out her anger even more expressive than at the beginning. She rocked the stage.  
  
"She's been fakin' since day one  
  
A friendly kiss includes no tongue  
  
Who's she - Tell me  
  
Now she's sleeping in my bed  
  
Oh God I wish that she was dead  
  
I need to know – who's that Bimbo?"  
  
And it worked. Now all the Digi-Destined were looking to her. Happily she saw that „P-chan" was watching her.  
  
"I know – it's sad  
  
Sometimes I just loose my head  
  
Boy I am getting so mad  
  
I know it's sad, sometimes I just loose my head  
  
I know – it's sad  
  
Sometimes I just loose my head  
  
Boy I am getting so mad  
  
I know it's sad, sometimes I just loose my head"  
  
These lines were performed more friendly, and she looked more sweet singing them, even if the content was not that happy. Koushiro now looked at her open-mouthed. She really looked very attractive, now. Not as proper as usual. She thought /Now I'll show it him, forever!/ And she rocked the bar.  
  
"She's been fakin' since day one  
  
A friendly kiss includes no tongue  
  
Who's she - Tell me  
  
Now she's sleeping in my bed  
  
Oh God I wish that she was dead  
  
I need to know"  
  
She was singing as loud as she could, and played the Air-Guitar (or do you call it Invisible-Guitar? Dunno!). She now rocked everyone.  
  
"She's been fakin' since day one  
  
A friendly kiss includes no tongue  
  
Who's she - Tell me  
  
Now she's sleeping in my bed  
  
Oh God I wish that she was dead  
  
I need to know-ohoh?"  
  
Now Miyako grabbed her hair and clinched it, as if she had big pain. This way she finished the song.  
  
"Now she's sleeping in my bed  
  
Oh God I wish that she was dead  
  
I need to know – who's that Bimbo?"  
  
It was over. The song was done, and Miyako went straight back to her friends, not forgetting to fetch her glasses. „You were great, Miya-chan, just great." She gave Koushiro a sharp look. „You mean it?" And he nodded quickly. And the others joined his compliments. Taichi said: „Thank you for singing this song, it's my favorite one at the moment. You did it right." Now Miyako looked cold at all of her friends. „Now you see I'm cool, do you?" And the others couldn't do anything but agree.  
  
Now a new name was called to the stage. „What's that for a strange name?" Ken asked but didn't get any answer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If I could do so, I would force you to load the song down to your computer. If you like Metal at least a bit, you'll love it! (at least my clique and me, we're all Metal-Maniacs). And if you don't like metal, you'll love it anyways.  
  
The next part will contain someone special...  
  
„Folks, we have a very special guest for you tonight, I like to introduce: Mister Hahn!"  
  
But no, it won't be him/them, I just wanted to mention them once... (those who didn't understand this should better listen to track 11 of „Hybrid Theory")  
  
All I say about the Special Guest is, that I have watched „Episode II" yesterday, and that I liked it, but not the Love-Story. 


	11. Interlude: The Force

This chapter contains: Lots of Star Wars characters, a Darth-Maul/young Obi- Wan Kenobi duet (in a song that isn't a real duet), Chewbacca, Anakin AND Darth Vader (I know it's impossible, but already a Digimon/SW X-over is scary, isn't it. And don't forget, in Episode II, you'll discover Vader's shadow instead of Annie's at some point – in front of Lars' hut), and: Warning: Jar Jar Binks dying a bloody death (but not too cruel) already in the first few lines. Almost no Digidestined inside. Just at the beginning and in the end, but lotsa Star Wars.  
  
Disclaimer: See end.  
  
May the Force be with us, she writes a X-over!  
  
The announcer called: „Jar Jar Binks!" and the Gungan stood up from its table. Now Ken looked really surprised. „His name was already strange, but – what's he? An animal? A Digimon? An Alien? Johnny Knoxville?"  
  
While he went to the stage, Jar Jar started:  
  
"Now this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody just follow me  
  
Cuz we need a little controversy  
  
Cuz it feels so empty without me  
  
I said this looks like---"  
  
---A lightsaber! Out of nowhere it flashed through the Bar, and suddenly Jar Jar had no head anymore. (YEAH! I did it! *celebration time*)  
  
The people went „OH!" as a furry, very big guy carried the Gungan away and a voice shouted from the door: „Come over, Chewie, take him away." And they all vanished. But who had killed JJ Binks? This question will be answered now. An angry voice shouted at the murderer (or shall I say savior?).  
  
„Anakin! How could you, if Yoda gets to know this, he's going to exclude you from the order, darling!" „Uhm... Padmé..." „Padawan! How dare you kill this senator? Even if he's ugly and stupid, he's a politician! Thank Han for carrying him away... I told you we would stop him, but now everybody knows about it!" „Master Obi-Wan, I'm sorry, I- I could stand it anymore! I could stand HIM anymore! I apologize!" From a dark corner a muffled voice said (and it sounded like the person was speaking with an Iron-lung) „Very Well, Annie, you're on the right way!"  
  
Anakin Skywalker said „Alright then. I'm singing instead of Binks." And he went to the stage, close fully watched by the crowd, his love and his teacher.  
  
He started singing.  
  
"Extreme ways are back again  
  
Extreme places I didn't know  
  
I broke everything new again  
  
Everything let at own  
  
A through out of the windows came along  
  
Extreme ways are now a part of colors of my see  
  
Perfect color me  
  
Extreme ways are help me  
  
But help me all late at night  
  
Extreme places I had gone  
  
But never see any light  
  
Dirty basement, dirty noise  
  
Dirty places coming through  
  
Extreme worlds alone  
  
Did you ever like a pan?"  
  
And he was singing with all his emotions, his heart and soul.  
  
"I would stand in line for this  
  
There's always room in life for this  
  
Oh babe, oh babe  
  
Then it fell apart, it fell apart  
  
Oh babe, babe  
  
Like it always does, always does"  
  
He really seemed concerned about what he was singing.  
  
"Extreme sounds are told me  
  
But help me down every night  
  
I didn't have much to say  
  
I didn't give up the light  
  
I close my eyes and close myself and close my world  
  
And never open up to anything  
  
It could get me at all"  
  
The young man stood there. He had his eyes shut and his arms wrapped around his body. He continued.  
  
"I had to close down everything  
  
I had to close down my mind  
  
Too many things caught me  
  
Too much could make me blind  
  
I'd seen so much in so many places  
  
So many heart aches so many faces  
  
So many dirty things  
  
You couldn't even believe"  
  
Now he reopened his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan.  
  
"I would stand in line for this  
  
It's always good in life for this  
  
Oh Babe, oh babe  
  
Then it fell apart, it fell apart  
  
Oh babe, oh babe  
  
Like it always does, always does"  
  
He was done and went back to Padmé who kissed him. „You're a good singer!" „Yes, I'm the best!" „Well, we'll see..." Obi-Wan announced before he climbed on stage. The music started and the very good and hot looking Jedi (no, I don't like him, no, I love him) would start singing. He yelled:  
  
"You can do it!"  
  
But before he could continue, the man with the black-red tattoo on his face jumped towards him.  
  
(*....* Darth Maul, "..." Obi-Wan)  
  
"Until the break of dawn" Obi-Wan managed to say before Maul started  
  
*Life life*  
  
Obi-Wan interrupted.  
  
"Cannot go by the letter"  
  
*Time time*  
  
"Prozac can make it better"  
  
*Noise noise*  
  
"Any kind will do"  
  
*Can you feel it slip away*  
  
"When it's all on you"  
  
So they had soon found out that no matter how gigantic enemies they were, together their performance was great.  
  
*Crime crime*  
  
"Rockin' like Janet Reno"  
  
*Time time*  
  
"Eighteen and life in Chino"  
  
*Freud Freud*  
  
"All along it's true"  
  
*Well you'll see there comes a day  
  
Catches up to you*  
  
And at that point, the Sith illuminated his double-lightsaber.  
  
"Knock down the walls"  
  
And so did Obi-Wan.  
  
*It's alive in you*  
  
"Knock down the place"  
  
*You're alone it's true*  
  
"Knock down the world"  
  
*It's alive in you*  
  
"You gotta keep your head up through it all  
  
You're gonna"  
  
*Bust out on it – *  
  
"Original prankster"  
  
*Break out yeah – *  
  
"Original yeah"  
  
*Bust out on it – *  
  
"Original prankster"  
  
*You never stop now, stop now  
  
That's what the main man say*  
  
"*You can do it!*"  
  
With that yell, they both jumped towards each other and their sabers crossed and they started fighting.  
  
"You know it smells like shit"  
  
*Goddamn*  
  
"Tag team the double header"  
  
*Son of Sam*  
  
"Fire always makes it better"  
  
*Navigate*  
  
"With style and aplomb  
  
Cause wherever you're at  
  
That¹s the tip you's on"  
  
Their fight didn't stop them from singing.  
  
*Lies, lies*  
  
"Says he's down in the Bahamas"  
  
*Tries tries*  
  
"Bangin' little hoochie mamas"  
  
*No way*  
  
"None of this is true  
  
Well he'll see there comes a day  
  
When the joke's on you yeah"  
  
They jumped from one end of the stage to the other, let tables flew from the ground towards their opponent and their lightsabers cut through the air – and through the carpet which fell down divided into three parts.  
  
"Knock down the walls"  
  
*It's alive in you*  
  
"Knock down the place"  
  
*You're alone it's true*  
  
"Knock down the world"  
  
*It's alive in you*  
  
"You gotta keep your head up through it all  
  
You're gonna"  
  
*Bust out on it – *  
  
"Original prankster"  
  
*Break out yeah – *  
  
"Original yeah „  
  
*Bust out on it – *  
  
"Original prankster"  
  
*You never stop now, stop now  
  
That's what the main man say*  
  
"*YOU CAN DO IT!*" It seemed that they encouraged each other – or themselves?  
  
*Dime dime*  
  
"So good to see ya"  
  
*Nine nine*  
  
"Don't want to be ya"  
  
*Dime dime*  
  
"So good to see ya"  
  
*Nine nine*  
  
"Don't want to be ya"  
  
Now they stood finally back on the floor, doing both singing and fighting. They looked so cool you would freeze if you would stand beside them.  
  
*Crime crime*  
  
"Fine sensimilla  
  
*Crime crime*  
  
"Fine sensimilla"  
  
*Crime crime*  
  
"Fine sensimilla"  
  
Obi-Wan made a somersault towards Darth Maul who jumped aside. The Jedi turned round and blocked an attack of the Sith. Then he hit Darth's sword and one side of it went down. Darth cursed.  
  
"Knock down the walls"  
  
*It's alive in you*  
  
"Knock down the place"  
  
*You're alone it's true*  
  
"Knock down the world"  
  
*It's alive in you*  
  
„Yeah, it's alive in me!" Obi-Wan lifted his lightsaber and hit Darth Mauls red sword away. Darth fell down to the floor. Now the Jedi stood over him, the lightsaber pointing at the Sith's head. But instead of killing him, Obi- Wan kneeled down on him and whispered in his face „Gotcha!" and let disappear his saber. He jumped back to the other end of the stage.  
  
"You gotta keep your head up through it all  
  
You're gonna"  
  
*Bust out on it – *  
  
"Original prankster"  
  
*Break out yeah – *  
  
"Original yeah"  
  
The Sith and the Jedi watched each other from both stage ends. While finishing the song they walked towards each other.  
  
*Bust out on it – *  
  
"Original prankster"  
  
*You never stop now, stop now*  
  
They now had reached the other and shouted at the opposite face:  
  
"*That's what the main man say!*"  
  
The song was finished and the Force-users were out of breath as they walked away.  
  
Anakin looked at his master, fascinated „That was cool! So damn hot and cool! You were great!" Padmé agreed but asked „But isn't Maul supposed to be death?" „Killed by you?" Anakin added. Obi-Wan answered „Yeah, but, hey, Padawan, you're not supposed to see your future-self, and you did. So don't tell me about fucking up time-lines." Now the others were speechless. A Jedi who said „Fuck". Damn hot! (Yeah, I ADORE and LOVE Obi-Wan)  
  
The Star Wars Community (including Darth Maul and Vader and a certain peeping R2-Unit) then left the bar. Everybody there looked open-mouthed at them.  
  
„Ehm..." Obi-Wan started. „Perhaps we should all together use our forces to make them forget what happened?" All nodded, and all Jedi and Sith lifted one hand over the crowd to use the Force. Out of nowhere Will Smith aka Jay appeared and a white light flashed through the hall.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Now a new name was called to the stage. „What's that for a strange name?" Ken asked but didn't get any answer … till Takeru went to the stage.  
  
„Why the heck is he called Mad Hatter?" (MH is from Angel Sanctuary) „Cause of his hat." Yamato explained.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!  
  
...If It would be with me, I wouldn't have to write the Disclaimer:  
  
I neither own Star Wars or any of the Star Wars characters, lightsabers, droids. They all belong to George Lukas and other rich people.  
  
I don't own „Extreme Ways" by Moby (from the new record 18), sorry if the lyrics are wrong, my stupid self wrote them down.  
  
I don't own „Original Prankster" which belongs to The Offspring.  
  
And: Of course I don't own Will Smith or Ewan Mc Gregor (but I would take them!)  
  
...as usual I don't own Digimon (but I would take Tai, Yama and Chibimon)  
  
Next time, Takeru as I said. The bad hat boy.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I need them… 


	12. A Reason

I finally learned how to transform a Word.doc in an HTML document, isn't that cool? What? You don't care about it? Well, it's not my problem! I don't own „Song 2" by Blur. A tiny bit of Takeru bashing inside, better call it Hat-bashing. Britpop rulz. Plus: This chapter contains more Taito...

Bad hair day? Bad _hat _day!

The evening continued as if nothing had happened. All the DD's only remembered a young man saving them from a terrible torture, from a monster (... you know of whom I speak? B****). Well, everybody didn't remember anything, except of Yamaki, because he was the only one with sunglasses there, which prevented him from an erased memory. He looked around as if somebody was hunting him. If you don't know what he had watched in the last chapter, you could easily think he had paranoia. Finally he left the Bar, muttering senseless words as „Force... light... an ugly Alien... MiB... a hot looking Jedi... but, what's a Jedi?... an alien... scary..." then disappeared.

Takeru didn't notice him as he entered the stage. He was wearing his usual hat, which made him look very stupid. He had chosen his song in order with Hikaris because one line in their songs would be the same.  
The music started and Takeru shouted:

"_Woo Hoo, Woo Hoo, Woo Hoo, Woo Hoo_   
I got my head checked   
By a jumbo jet   
It wasn't easy but nothing is 

No"   
  


Yamato nodded. „Hai, this explains a lot. If a Jun-bo, eh Jumbo, would crash into my head, I would cover it with that stupid hat, too." He looked at Tai. „Perhaps you should have been singing this song instead of my itouto." „Why? I would never wrap such stupid things around my head and my hair, and I never did!" Then Tai thought again „Oh wait! You are speaking of my goggles! But they looked well!" Yama shook his head commiserating. „No Yama, they _did_ look well. You can't deny this." He talked himself into a rage. „At least you were falling for me in the Digital World, me with my goggles. So they must have suited me."

  
"_Woo hoo_ When I feel heavy metal   
_Woo hoo_ And I'm pins and I'm needles   
_Woo hoo_ Well, I lie and I'm easy   
All of the time but I am never sure   
Why I need you, pleased to meet you"  
  


Tai crossed his arms in front of his chest. Yamato raised an eyebrow and said „I don't say they did not suit you... but they made you look a bit – ridiculous." Now Taichi really pouted: „Well Ishida, if I look so ridiculous that I am fucking up your view, then you can piss off, Mister-oh-so-perfect!" The blue eyed wondered about Tai. Was he really upset? But Yamato had only been joking. „Tai, I- I did ... I didn't mean it... I was kidding, I'm sorry!" Tai looked at him coldly. „I apologize, I really do. You will always look beautiful, and you always did. In the Digital World with goggles and now without them, too."

"I got my head down when I was young   
It's not my problem   
It's not my problem"   
  


„That's more like it!" Tai grinned and stretched out his tongue. Yamato nearly collapsed. „Oh come on, Angel, you did not think I took this as a serious matter to argue about?" „No" Yamato said but nodded. „Aw, poor tenshi..." Tai gently stroke through his friends blond hair, and then he pulled his head towards his own and kissed him passionately.

  
"**WOO HOO!**" 

Taichi and Yamato suddenly broke the kiss. „Hell, I almost got an heart impact! Does your lil brother have to scream like this? Do you hear my heart bumping?" „No but I can imagine... Takeru, please be a bit quieter next time..." They still had their hands entwined but now watched the Mad Hatter finishing the song.  
  


"When I feel heavy metal   
_Woo Hoo_ And I'm pins and I'm needles   
_Woo Hoo_ Well I lie and I'm easy   
All of the time but I am never sure   
Why I need you, pleased to meet ya"  
  


„And in case you think that my goggles now would look ridiculous at myself, don't forget he is wearing them now, not me." Tai pointed at Daisuke who asked „Hmm? Whazzup? Do you want back your wonderful goggles?" „No, I don't!" Tai laughed.

  
"_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Yeah Yeah_

Oh yeah"

So Takeru had made his performance, almost unnoticed by his brother, but what do you expect, he was wearing the stupid, ridiculous hat. As soon as had made his way back, Hikari was called on stage.

**************************************************************************

Finished! I felt I had to write more about Tai and Yama, I couldn't stand it anymore to write so much about the other DDs... yeah, perhaps I'm addicted to Taito (perhaps? Of course I am)  
Next one is Hikari!

Please be so kind and review!  (or shall I start singing? It would be cruel, I can assure)


End file.
